


Because That Is Life

by ShirayukiHan



Series: Just Called It Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Affectionate, Demon Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Domestic Fluff, Elf Bambam (GOT7), Fallen Angel Choi Youngjae (GOT7), Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiHan/pseuds/ShirayukiHan
Summary: “Bamie?” he said with a hoarse voice. He can feel Bambam flinch away from him a little. Bambam cold hand touch his face but he can’t see the younger boy face because his eyes were still blurry. He could feel that cold hand wipes the tears from his cheeks. He didn’t even realize when did he start crying. “I’m here hyung. God your voice. We need to get you out of here fast.”
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Just Called It Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Because That Is Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in here and I try my best to write this one. It's messy I know and this is super unbeta. I only check this one with the word grammar corection and try to do most by myself and my old friend, google translate. also english is not my first language so please keep it in mind if there are things that were wrong. Enjoy reading!

It was a tall and dark building. He lived in the darkest part of the building. Only getting feed once a week and never see the sun for almost 3 months. Being chain at the end of the long hall for display. So that everyone spit on him and beat him. It was the way of the organization, to humiliate all vampire. Always think they are right and never think that they are wrong. He grits his teeth.

Im Jaebeom is his name. A vampire that were created by another vampire and the legal heir to the 72 familiar of the first pureblood vampire. You could say that not many supernatural beings are fond of him because of his blood. In the middle of hunting food with his beloved boyfriends he ended up getting caught and chain to this building with a silver chain on his neck. Because of the silver chain, he loses his ability to speak. The silver in it burn his throat and he didn’t have enough blood to heal himself.

“Hey look, it’s the vampire we caught! He can’t even speak anymore!” He could hear some people laughing around him but he didn’t raise his head. But he let out a snarl with the last bit of his voice. He lounges forward but got caught by the chain. Why can’t they make his chain longer? Not like he can get out of there but at least he can beat this guy in front of him that smirk at him.

The guy in front of him kick him in the face. Proud to make him reduce to this, a punching bag for the entire organization. Whenever he like this, he always remembers when he still hasn’t met the others. When it just the two of them on that garden, with fire surrounding them and when she reach out to him. That moment when he became what he is now, the hope that she entrusted to him. And when he met with Jinyoung. God, he misses Jinyoung so much.

Right when that guy almost kick him again, the sound of something explode startled all of them. They look at each other confuse and soon run away from there, trying to escape through the confusion and pretend they didn’t take part in any of this organization. But what flashes through Jaebeom’s mind were not how he had to run, its about that girl. The girl that make him become like this. The girl that were supposed to inherit his power instead of him.

_‘Jaebeom-a… I know you didn’t want this but you have too. It should have been yours. From the start it was not mine. You know what you have to do, right?’_

No, he didn’t know. What should he do? He didn’t understand why he has to be born like this. Why she gave him this hope? _‘The one that should die that day were him after all’_. After that night he can only dream of her. His nightmare was all filled with her. That was until he met with Jinyoung. Did he already said that he missed Jinyoung? He’s going to say it again, he misses Jinyoung so much it become unbearable. There are noises near him but he didn’t really care whether it was his enemy or not. He raise his head and see a white clouds in front him. He couldn’t really see what in front of him with blurry eyes.

“There you are, Jaebeom hyung! Don’t worry, we are going to get you out of here.” Whose voice is that? It felt really familiar to him he feels like crying. But then he remember the elf child they picked up 10 years ago has those fluffy white hair that he love to touch.

“Bamie?” he said with a hoarse voice. He can feel Bambam flinch away from him a little. Bambam cold hand touch his face but he can’t see the younger boy face because his eyes were still blurry. He could feel that cold hand wipes the tears from his cheeks. He didn’t even realize when did he start crying. “I’m here hyung. God your voice. We need to get you out of here fast.”

“—ilver,” he mumble. Although his voice may seem a little bit faint from exhaustion. Bambam want to hug the older man right now but can’t because the silver has a high chance of hurting him too. Bambam look at his back and shout, “Youngjae hyung! Need a little help here!”

A flap of wings can be heard and Youngjae stand behind Bambam. His eyes wide and full with tears. He flinch when he see what state those people left him in. Youngjae then smile at Jaebeom to comfort him. Jaebeom can feel his body relaxed a little. The fallen angel then put his hand on the silver chain and it broke into a thousand pieces. Jaebeom body fall into Bambam arm that were ready to hug him. Jaebeom then automatically nuzzle his nose to Bambam’s neck. “We already got him, now let’s go. Jinyoung hyung waiting for us.” Youngjae then help Bambam lift Jaebeom body and walk toward the exit of the building. Jaebeom was lull into a sleep from the familiar scent that surround him.

\--------------------

It was night when he finally woke up on a fluffy bed with warm surrounding him. He didn’t know how long did he sleep but he didn’t feel great having woken up by a nightmare of his past. Of fire and promise toward a certain girl. He snuggles more to the body in front of him and inhale the familiar scent deeply. The owner of the scent let out a chuckle at his action. He whine a little, feeling embarrass because he got caught smelling him yet again.

“Finally, you wake up, hyung. It’s been two days since you fall asleep on the way back home.” Jinyoung smile at him fondly. Jaebeom give him a smile. He let Jinyoung pet his head and play with his hair that now already reach his neck. Around his neck were the scar left by the silver that were on his neck from two days ago. Jinyoung frown when he see the scar. He raise his other hand that were unoccupied and trace the scar with his warm hand. Jaebeom flinch a little but then relax soon enough. Jinyoung frown deeper. “Wish it would go soon.” Jaebeom smile wider.

“Nyoungie, Beomie?”

Jaebeom look at his back and found Mark there with his hand on Jaebeom waist. Jaebeom tried to speak but because he still haven’t drink any blood, the wound still haven’t healed yet. Mark pout at that, sad that he still can’t hear his beloved voice. Meanwhile Jackson, who was sleeping behind Mark with his hand on Mark’s waist, just grumble saying that they should just ‘talk tomorrow’ and snuggle closer to Mark while inhaling Mark scent from his neck.

“Yugie would bring your meal if you don’t want to suck from either of us. What do you want to do?” Jaebeom perk up when he hear the name of their maknae, clearly missing their beloved baby. But then he think again. He didn’t really want to drink an artificial blood that they got from Youngjae work place at the hospital because they taste weird. Seeing Jaebeom face when he’s thinking, Jinyoung pull Jaebeom head to place it on his neck. As soon as his lips reach Jinyoung’s neck, he began to lick and let his fangs pierce Jinyoung skin. Blood soon flow into his mouth and he let out a sigh as soon as the blood reach his throat. Jaebeom take around 3 big gulp and let his mouth go from Jinyoung neck. Jinyoung kiss Jaebeom forehead as his wound close up really fast, the perk of being born a demon is of course the fast healing. Jaebeom let out a statisfied sigh and close his eyes although he knew that for his wound to heal he need to consume a large amount of blood for the next 5 days he just can’t be bothered right now because cuddling with Jinyoung is one of the best things he has in his life. Jinyoung continue to kiss his face as Mark tighten his arms on Jaebeom waist. Jaebeom feel really safe surround by his boyfriends although not everyone is here together with him.

He could only hope that his little world would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to make this as domestic as it can be because I usually can't write some fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it. I also plan on making this into a series.
> 
> My twitter : @AeL_Yuki


End file.
